Bloom Goes To Hogwarts
by kellym01
Summary: bloom is sent to hogwarts by mrs faragonda and goes through all harry potter movies while trying to hide her secret about being a fairy...how long will that last with harry and his friends noticing how weird/powerful she is and with no knowledge of the boy who lived. bad summary plz read A/N i don't own either of these
1. hogwarts train

**(year one hogwarts after winx season 1 and before season 2)**

Griselda: bloom Miss Faragonda would like to see you

Bloom: okay

Miss Faragonda's office

Bloom: you wanted to see Miss F.

Mrs faragonda: yes bloom, I would like you to go to Hogwarts for a few years as I have heard a new evil is returning and you are my best option face this force of darkness, as you posses the dragon fire

Bloom: okay miss F

Mrs Faragonda: also bloom…

Bloom: hmm

Mrs Faragonda: no one at Hogwarts will be aware of fairies like us so keep it your little secret, however, Dumbledore the headmaster will be aware of who and what you are and hagrid the games keeper at Hogwarts will also be aware who and what you are

Bloom: okay…when will I be going to Hogwarts then?

Mrs Faragonda: in about a hour, your supplies are all ready, you will start school tomorrow until then you will getting used to your dorm and your new class mates.

Bloom: okay.

an hour later hagrid came over and took her to diagon alley and gave her directions to the hogwarts express. upon arrival at the train station she noticed the place was packed with young witches and wizards. and once on the train she tried to find an empty cubical but to no avail but she did find a cubical with 2 boys in the first one had ginger hair but not as red as hers and the other had glasses and black messy black hair.

bloom: excuse me...can i join you...everyone else is full

harry: sure

bloom: i'm bloom by the way bloom peterson

ron: my names Ronald weasley but everyone just calls me ron

harry: i'm harry, harry potter

bloom didn't seem to even blink at harry's name, she clearly didn't know about him

ron: hey how come your not...surprised

bloom: surprised?

ron: well...yeah he's harry potter the boy who lived

harry: he's still here

bloom: who lived what?

ron: your kidding you really don't know...he survived the death curse by you know who

this only caused a confused look to form on blooms face

harry: lord voldermolt

ron: your kidding you really don't know

bloom only silently shook her head

harry: at least i'm not the only clueless one in the wizard world

this returned the smile to bloom's face

1 hour later

the door slid open to reveal a blonde girl

Hermione: you haven't seen a toad have you? a boy named nevils lost one

everyone just shook there head and when the girl was about to go she saw harry and let out a gasp and said

Hermione: holy cricket your harry potter i'm Hermione Granger and you are?

asked Hermione as she turned to the other two

Ron: Ron weasly

Hermione: pleasure...and you

she asked turning her attention back to bloom

bloom: bloom peterson

Hermione: nice to meet you

Hermione then outstretched her hand and shook bloom's hand with a smile on her face

Hermione: you better change into your robes i expect we'll arriving soon well...until then

Hermione then left and went down the corridors of the train looking for the lost toad.


	2. sorting hat

Upon arrival everyone had changed into their robes and were following the giant like man hagrid towards the castle, Hogwarts school for witches and wizards and upon arrival at the school a professor said they will be ready for them to enter in a minutes, once the professor went into the next room a boy with white hair turned to face Harry in front of everyone.

Malfoy: so it's true what they were saying on the train…Harry potter has come to Hogwarts.

The crowd of first years erupted into a wave of whispers about the legendary Harry potter.

Malfoy: the names malfoy draco malphoy

Ron sneered at this and bloom couldn't help but giggle at this

Malphoy: you think my names funny do you? Red hair and handydame robe you must be a weasley and you don't dress like a witch or even look like one which means you're a mud blood

Then he saw bloom's they were set a blaze with anger at his comment which made him back off a bit

Malphoy: stick with me potter you don't want to be mking friends with the wrong sort I can help you there

He then extended his hand to Harry after indicating to ron as the wrong sort

Harry: I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks

Clearly he meant malfoy as the wrong sort when he replied to malfoy's smug offer. malfoy just scowled at harry after saying this and when malfoy turned around after hearing someone clear there throat and the old professor stood behind him not looking at all pleased and as he got back in line she said we are ready for you now. the giant double doors then opened to reveal a grand hall full of students older and more experienced than them waiting at there houses table. the sorting hat will now sort you into your houses.

ron...gryffindoor

hermione...gryffindoor

harry...hmmm slithering or gryffindoor...hmmm...gryffindoor

raven claw

huffle puff

slytherine

malfoyy...slytherine

ravenclaw

hufflepuff

gryffindoor

bloom peterson...hmmm what have we here a fairy hmmm...don't worry i can keep a secret but where to put you, you are powerful brave and loyal and on a mission but there's also a strong darkness within you

bloom: not my fault...the trix infected the dragon fire when they took it and when i had it back it was still infected and i'm still trying to purify it again

hat: i know...but still...hmmm...i have made my decision gryffindoor

bloom then took a seat with harry, ron and hermione

ravenclaw

hufflepuff

ravenclaw

slytherin

gryffindoor

dumbledore then rose from his seat and welcomed the students and declared that the feast may begin and magically all sorts of food appeared completely covering all the tables and even where bloom had been the past year and everything she had been through this still surprised her. then all the students enjoyed the welcoming feast.


	3. hospital wing

About halfway through the meal bloom began to fell very hot and realized that it wasn't that she was just getting a little hot it was like an inferno and she was in unbelievable pain, she then placed her elbow on the table and her forehead in her hand in an attempt to subside the migraine she was getting, and closed her eyes and winced in pain. And she didn't realize that Harry was also in pain except it was his scar that was the cause of his pain. Everything then went dark for bloom, she had fainted and flopped onto the floor legs still over the bench, and once again everyone erupted into whispers about what just happened, then as soon as bloom fainted Harry's pain subsided and when he turned to bloom he saw what happened and he saw teachers coming, pick her up and rush her to the nurse at the hospital wing.

as soon as the feast ended harry and Ron and Hermione headed up to the hospital wing where they found bloom still unconscious in the hospital bed.

Hermione: any idea what happened miss?

nurse: no i don't know, maybe it was stress or she has a fever but i've been so busy trying to get the hospital wing ready i haven't been able to check

Hermione then absent minded placed her hand on bloom's forehead and instantly pulled it back in pain and shock

Hermione: ouch...she's hot...she...she, she burnt my hand

Hermione instantly started shaking her hand while trying to find someway of cooling it down.  
the nurse then looked at Hermione and then placed a thermometer on her head and in her mouth which instantly blew up on contact witch blooms inferno like skin, which confused the nurse she had never seen this before and she was confused that bloom didn't even seem pale at all in fact if you looked at her you would think there was anything wrong with her, she looked positively healthy, in fact she was positively glowing, then everyone's eyes widened as they took a step back as bloom was glowing a bright colour that looked oddly like a fires glow and it was getting stronger by the minute. then bloom's blue eyes shot open which also were glowing the same as the rest of her body, as soon as her eyes shot open a wave, ring of heat and power emitted from her eyes making contact with everyone pushing them back back a few paces without them even moving there feet. once bloom awoke she sat up and placed her hand on her forehead, in attempt to clear her mind it was evident they were still feeling groggy. once her head cleared she turned to see confused looks on her new friends and then realized that she was in the hospital wing.

bloom: err...what happened...where am i?

harry: your in the hospital wing...the teachers brought you here when you fainted

Hermione: besides you should be telling us what happened to you when you were unconscious

bloom instantly tried to avoid this question knowing very well what had happened, the dragon fire had activated while she was unconscious

bloom: fainted?

keeping her voice level so not to seem suspicious, but the confusion in her voice and on her face was genuine

Ron: yeah, during the welcoming feast...you just... fell off your stool and when everyone saw you, the teachers saw you had fainted and rushed you to the hospital wing.

bloom then took another long look round her surroundings, taking everyone and couldn't believe how she hadn't realized what it was earlier, after all it was obvious as it looked like an average hospital, beds, white colour scheme, metal tables on wheels with flowers on and a bunch of medicines and first aid kits and even a few vaccines. and then when bloom saw the window she could see how late it really was.

nurse: maybe you 4 should go to your dorms and to your beds before you get into trouble for not being in bed and costing your house points before they even have any, even before you first day

Hermione: 4...blooms coming with us

the nurse simply nodded and confirmed that she was alright to go as long as she doesn't start casting spells and using magic until the anesthetic that i gave you wears off, which will be by tomorrow morning when it's time for you to go to your first lesson, okay?

bloom just simply nodded groggily at what the nurse had said and then they all headed to the assigned dorms in gryffindoor tower, Hermione had completely had forgotten that bloom hadn't answered her question about what had happened, for now at least.


	4. the first night

That night bloom unpacked a few of clothes away and realized who was in her room, Hermione and bloom new right then and there that Hermione will be keeping a close eye on her after what happened at the feast. Once she'd unpacked some clothes she got ready for bed and was about to go to bed when she saw a fire in her room so she thought she'd light and quickly turned to see Hermione looking in her direction and glance down when she realized bloom had saw her. So bloom reached into her bag and pulled out a long black box, when she opened it she saw an eleven inch wand and on the handle it had been shaped and engraved to look like a dragon and once she touched she felt like the wand was a part of her and when she pointed it at the fire and shot out of it two small balls of fire which set the fire a light instantly. Hermione thought this was weird because she knew bloom didn't know anything about the magical world or any magic and doing what she did without saying a word was very highly advanced elemental magic which took years to master.

After a few hours of bloom just sitting next to the fire staring into the endless inferno as it flickered and dimmer, she decided she would go to bed so she turned around to make sure no one was looking and when she saw no one was she placed her hand into the flames and used the dragon fire to absorb the flames and added them to her power. she then turned and turned out the lamp that was beside her bed off and slipped under the covers and went to a deep sleep. that night she dreamed about her family and sparx and there destruction and the 3 ancestral witches, she began to moan in her sleep and whisper no, no don't until she began to get a bit loud and wake up Hermione who turned, not at all pleased about being woken up to see bloom tossing and turning she even swore she saw a tear escape bloom's closed eyes, beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, Hermione then slid out of bed and tiptoed over to bloom and was about to shake her awake to stop the nightmare when bloom said Daphne no!, bloom had shouted this still asleep so Hermione instantly shook bloom awake after been startled by bloom's sudden out burst.

Hermione: bloom...bloom wake up your having a nightmare

bloom's eyes shot open full of terror and fear, she shot upright instantly and placed her hand on her forehead covering one of her eyes and could feel her sweat soaked head and began to cry from the nightmare of her family, her planet been destroyed by three evil witches.

Hermione: are you okay bloom you were having a nightmare and now...

bloom: i...i...i...don't...wa...want...to talk...about...it

bloom then turned on her side to try to go back to sleep tears still streaming down her face

Hermione: oh...okay...well...good night

Hermione then went back to be, in about 20 minutes her alarm went off and they got up bloom was still crying from last night, obvious to Hermione that she didn't get back to sleep in the last 20 minutes. bloom and Hermione then got dressed into there robes and headed to their defense against the dark arts class with Mr. quirell upon arrival they saw there was two seats free next harry and Ron which they took, they then looked around to see the professor hadn't arrived yet.

harry: so bloom are you feeling any better from yesterday

bloom only gave a silent nod and everyone on the table could see how red her tear stained eyes were even though she had stopped crying

Ron: gee-sh Hermione what did you do to her, to make her cry?

Hermione: it wasn't me, she woke up last night crying

everyone then turned to bloom expecting an explanation of sorts to only see her run out of the room after they had turned to her.

Ron: what was that about?

Hermione: she's sensitive she really must of had a bad nightmare last night for this.


	5. grieving

Bloom had run towards dumbledore's office, she knocked on the big wooden doors and entered to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

Dumbledore: ah…yes bloom shouldn't you be in class right now

Bloom then leant against the door (now closed) and slid down until she was sat on the stone floor she knelt forward and placed her head in her hands and berried them into her bent legs, and began to cry.

Dumbledore: tell me child what's wrong?

Bloom:…i…d…d…dream t…a…about…sparx…and…my family…last night…on the…day that…was…the destruction…of…of…sparx

She then burst into a fresh stream of tears. Dumbledore approached her and placed his hand on her back and comforted her.

Dumbledore: you know bloom your not the only one who gets visions in your sleep

This caused bloom to look up with her tear stained eyes to see the smile on dumbledore's face who knew someone else who would have visions in his dreams.

Bloom:…who?

Dumbledore: young Mr. Potter…he suffers from visions in his sleep however he isn't aware of them yet as they just mix with his dreams, so don't tell him yet it's not time and why don't you take a personal day, to grieve after all you have been unable to do so before as you never knew.

Bloom then silently nodded and scrambled to her feet and headed to the gryffindoor common room where she broke down on her knees next to the lit fire and bursted out into tears once again. She would then stare into the flickering flames, since some how they conferred her, they seemed to make her feel as if her home and family were still with her, she then placed her hand into the flames and felt there warmth warm her heart, this helped with her grieving a little but not much, she then continued to let the tears stream down her face from her eyes as if there was no tomorrow.

2 hours later...

bloom didn't even seem to realize how much time had passed by until hermione, ron and harry entered the common room for a free period, as soon as they came in they saw bloom, crying and with her hand in the fire, bloom was so deep into her thoughts and emotions that she didn't hear them come in, she didn't even know they were there until she heard all of the gasp, her head spun round like lightening and everyone saw bloom's tear stained eyes.

hermione: bloom...what are you doing

everyone instantly rushed over and pulled her away from the fire place and conjured an ice pack which they were going to put on her ssupposedly burnt hand hand

harry: she's been crying

harry had been looking into bloom's red tear swelled eyes

hermione then turned to face harry

hermione: well of course she has, she's had her hand in the fire, no wonder she was crying that had to hurt like hell

hermione then was going to put the ice pack on blooms hand after turning back to her, then she saw there was no wound she wasn't even singed even after having her hand in the fire, she then looked up right into bloom's eyes.

hermine: she isn't burned...she's fine

harry/ron: what?

harry: how is that possible she had her hand in the fire how can she not be burned

hermione: i don't know...it's...it's not even possible

harry: well clearly it is i mean just look at her hand

everyone turned back to blooms hand which looked fine as if nothing had happened, bloom the pulled her hand back and hid it from sight within her other hands sleeve.

bloom: i...i was just...grieving

hermione: that isn't how someone grieves bloom i understand crying but putting you hand in a fire...

she then trailed off, no one seemed to have come up with the most obvious question besides harry

harry: grieving for who?

everyone instantly turned back to bloom, bloom began to let her tears run again she then whispered faintly

bloom: too soon...

a small tornado of fire then engulfed her and when it cleared she was gone, and there wasn't even a singed on the carpet that was beneath the flames which allowed hermione to figure out what it was since nothing had been burnt.

hermione: a...teleporting spell

ron: so where did she go?

asked the shocked ron. harry and ron then turned to the seemingly all knowing hermione. who could only look down at the question and said

hermione: i don't know

harry and ron were shocked to hear that hermione didn't know something, they both just gawked at her, at this hermone just scowled back thinking how they were mocking her.


	6. a troll and a 3 headed dog

Later…

After the free period, Harry, ron and Hermione were sitting class speaking about what they had seen bloom do.

Harry: how could she do that…is that normal or…

Hermione: no…not even the most powerful wizards can do that

Harry: so why could she?

Hermione just shrugged to the question that she'd been asking herself since seeing this. It was then that they heard a small sniff come from behind them…they slowly turned to see bloom sitting there who by the looks of it had just managed to stop crying (professor quirell had convinced her to go to the next lesson), before anyone one could speak to her professor fitwick came in, the short bold teacher with a big white beard went to the end of the class room and climbed upon a small pile of books and turned to his students.

Professor flitwick: hello everyone…now does everyone have there feathers…good

Hermione then raised her white feather so the teacher could see it.

Professor flitwick: now does anyone know how to perform the wrist work for the levitation spell

Class: yes

The professor then showed them the movement regardless to the answer and told them what to say in a big clear voice.

Professor flitwick: and say langardiumleviosar

Everyone then picked up there wand and pointed it at their white feathers and said the spell

ron: langardiumleviosur

ron then strated waving his wand around after nothing happened each time nearly hitting the feather as he began to loose his temper, until hermione stopped him

hermione: no...no your going to poke someones eye out and it's leviosar not leviosur

ron: fine then you do it if your so brilliant

hermione: langardiumleviosar

hermione's feather instantly went up after she said the spell with little effort, others simply didn't move when there was a sudden explosion and everyone turned to see that a student had blown up there feather and nearly giving the professor a heart attack in result of it, after a few minutes everyone turned back to there feather no more flew that lesson, however bloom had managed set hers a lite by mistake due to where her true power lies, however no one thought it was weird after what happened to the other student. ron meanwhile just sulked as hermione had showed him up and humiliated him.

after the lesson...

ron: it's leviosar not leviosur...she's nightmare no wonder she's got no friends

hermione then shoved past him obviously hurt by what he had said

harry:...i think she heard you

night...

everyone was eating the great feast with the hogwarts ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky, everyone except hermione and bloom

harry: percy...wheres hermione and bloom

percy: i don't know...sorry harry

harry then leaned over the table to ask one of the girls he'd seen with hermione who said she's in the toilets crying after what you two said hope your happy with yourselves she had scowl on her face that stuck when she said blooms was there too and suspected that was there fault as well. when the two big wooden doors were flung open with immense speed and professor quirell ran in screaming and shouting.

professor quirell: troll...troll in the dungeon...thought...you'd wanna know

he then collapsed and fell face first onto the floor, the students then erupted into frightened screams and chaos began to erupt in the hall until

dumbledore: silence...now the prefects and heads of your houses will lead you back to your common rooms while the professors and i will go to the dungeon

everyone then formed lines and began the journey to there common rooms

percy: people keep up please and stay alert

harry: how did a troll get in?

ron: don't know there supposed to be pretty stupid

harry then stopped in his tracks as he realized something and ran in the opposite direction, ron instantly ran after them as they quickly turned the corner, harry then peered round the corner to see if anyone had noticed there sudden leave, but they were too busy chatting about the troll to realize.  
harry then let out a sigh of relief.

ron: what are you doing

harry: bloom and hermione, they don't know

they both then bolted and headed to the girls bathroom

girls bathroom...

screams filled the air as hermione was attempting hide of the troll that found it's way there, bloom on the other hand had hidden behind a broken cubicle door and was trying to think of a spell that would help her, which wouldn't give her away.

harry was then grabbed and lifted by the troll as he got it's attention away from hermione by waving and jumping around, and once he was in the trolls hand he instantly began to duck his head as the troll tried to swat him with it's wooden club and eventually harry lost grip on his wand however it was he ducked meaning the shot out of his hand and hit the troll in the eye and as it retaliated to the sudden attack he failed to notice the wizard behind him and as it was about to whack harry the club vanished from it's hand, ron had made it hover above it's head, however with the sudden surprise the spell worked he lost concentration and eye contact causing it fall, knocking the troll out and fall to the ground with a loud bang, minutes after the sound the professors had entered the bathroom to see an unconscious troll.

that night...

they ended up getting points for beating the troll harry ron and hermione were on there way back to the common room when suddenly the stairs began to move alarming the 4 first year students who instantly rushed up the stairs before they moved again.

ron: what happened?

hermione: i read about it on the way here the stair cases tend to change so many times a day in the towers of hogwarts

so they then continued along the floor they had ended upon not realizing it was the forbidden 3rd floor, they were hoping to find some stairs that wouldn't move to find there way to the gryffindoor common room. they then came to a locked old wooden door and then heard something they spun around to see a cat, filche's cat they then started pulling at the door knowing if that things here filtch can't be far behind, the door didn't budge until hermione held up her wand.

hermione: alohemora

the door instantly opened and they rushed inside not even looking to see what was in the room, they then shut the door instantly, just in time for filtch to miss them and continue his rounds, looking for students out of bed.

ron: but i thought the door was locked

hermione: it was locked

harry: and for good reason

hermione and ron turned to see what harry and bloom were staring at, a giant 3 headed dog which was beginning to wake up, the four freinds instantly screamed as they saw the growling giant three headed, they then rushed out of the room and had to force the door shut on one of the dogs heads which was trying to get them before they shut the old door.


	7. Madame Pomfre meets daphne

Once everyone had managed to get back to their dorms bloom felt something running down her arm, she rolled her sleeve up to see thick blood streaming down her arm, she then notice where the blood was coming from, a cut that looked like a sharp, thick knife had been dragged over It, bloom then remembered when she was shutting the door the three headed dog had nearly bit her in the process, she thought it must of dragged on her skin and she didn't feel it due to the adrenaline rush. however, bloom was about use the dragon fire to heal the wound when Hermione saw the cut and all the blood streaming out of the deep cut and down her arm and then on dripping onto the floor, leaving a small red puddle on it. bloom noticed that hermione had seen the wound and new she couldn't heal it, atleast not now that she knows about it.

"bloom!...your arm...we've got to get you to the hospital wing" cried a worried hermione who grbbed blooms other arm and dragged her to the hospital wing, any teachers who saw them instantly saw why they were out of bed when they saw the trail of blood, any who saw the wound and trail of blood asked the portraits who simply said a girl had cut her arm, which is why no one bothered them knowing it was't seriouse.

"bloom...again anyone would think you wanted to stay in the hospital wing...this is your second visit and so early in the year too" said madame pomfre (A/N i think) upon the students arrival, she then had bloom lie on a bed and wrapped her arm in a bandage, however before she wrapped her arm in a bandage she took a sample of the blood and cleaned the cut, she wanted to test the blood so that she knew if anything had gotten into the blood stream. hermione was then sent back to bed with a note if she was to cross any teachers, so that she wouldn't get into trouble for helping a fellow student. madame pomfre then gave bloom a healing remedy said to increase the rate of healing. when bloom went to sleep that night, the potion had trigered something and nurse noticed this bloom was glowing beneath the covers (sheets) (the potion had enhanced bloom's power as the dragon fire can be used to heal, meaning it was causing her to transform, also her powers to evolve, A/N i wonder if she can still hide it) madame pomfre thenchecked the blood and used a small spell that would cause an image to form of any unusuall element in her blood, she then saw something new, it was magic, but duifferent it looked like faerie magic but stronger, she then lifted the sheet slightly to see bloom's wing, she instantly backed away and it was then the a being emerged from bloom's sleeping still body and began to speak with madame pomfre.

"hello madame pomfre, please do not scream or fuss i am bloom's sister and i must ask you not to reveal bloom's secret she must decided to tell the secret on her ownby tommorrow bloom's powers would have fully healed the wound, do not fear pomfre all will be answered in time" said the glowing nymphand before the nurse could ask a single question the nymph was back in bloom's mind and body to help bloom when she needs it, leaving pomfre with loads of unanswered questions but sheshe did as the nymph asked and didn't ask questions or expose her secret and she even kepte the fact she knew about bloom a secret from her.


	8. a strange mirror

The next day bloom was fully healed, however, even though Madame pomfrey knew there was nothing wrong with bloom, she had to keep her in the hospital wing over night as to not rise any questions she wouldn't be able to answer, bloom spent the entire day looking over some books she had asked Hermione to bring to her, they had been a gift from miss faragonda, she then found something that caught her interest, it had said that the dragon fire was able to restore life and was at one time hunted by a dark wizard in his quest for immortality, upon reading this bloom's eyes began to glow with the power of the dragon fire, she then was surprised to sense that this evil wizard was at Hogwarts.

That night bloom had heard foot steps passing the hospital wing and when she turned to see who it was she saw no one but she could still hear the foot steps and heard them fading, she then blinked and her eyes once again filled with her power, she then saw foot prints of whom she had just heard, she then silently and cautiously got out of her bed and left the hospital wing to follow the footsteps, however she then remembered that Madame pomfrey would notice her empty bed, so she conjured a double to fill her bed, so she would not be mist, she then resumed following the foot prints and eventually saw who made them Harry and Ron were beneath what looked like a cloak, an invisibility cloak.

she then continued to follow them and eventually ended up in a part of the school that looked almost totally abandaned, she then heard foot steps behind her and they were getting close, she then saw the two boys hide in a corner so not to be bumped into, she then dove into another corridoor and went inside an abandoned class room, she then saw professor snape go past, she then thought he must be patrolling this part of the school for students out of bed, once he was completely gone she slipped back out and saw that ron and harry had done the same, she then resumed to follow them.

she then found herslef in yet another empty room, the boys took off the cloak and went up to the only thing in the room a mirror, bloom then looked at the mirror, her eyes still fueled by the dragon fire, she then saw the power that the mirror was giving off, it nearly blinded her and left her with no choice except to return her eyes back to normal by draining the dragon fire from them. "so whats with the mirror?" bloom asked as she stood into view of the boys, who both looked like they'd nearly had a heart attack and seen a ghost.

"just look into the mirror and you'll see" answered harry simply as his heart rate returned to normal, bloom then walked up to the mirror and gazed into it, she then felt her body begin to heat up, within seconds she felt like she was burniing, she then realised what was happening, the dragon fire was reacting with the mirror and harry, she had felt a little warm when she faced harry but now she was burning up. she then surpressed the heat and pain, unaware she was starting to glow, she then saw what she most wanted of all, her family, her home planet and then amongst her family she saw her freinds, tears began to stream down her eyes upon seeing them, "what do you see bloom...and whats happening to you?" harry asked as he noticed bloom begining to glow and her tears.

bloom tore her gaze away from the mirror, instantly begining to dim her glow "a curse, it causes me to react to any powerful magic...please don't tell anyone or might end up being used as a night light...and i see, my family, my parents, my sister, my home and my freinds bloom answered as she burst into tears from what she had seen.

after a few hours of looking into the mirror and telling each other what they saw, they eventually figured out what the mirror showed tthem and they then headed back to their beds and dorms. harry then realised something, he was begining to feel a connection to bloom, they both had lost their families and both were completely new to this world of magic and he could tell from how she acted that they both felt like outsiders at times, he felt like he could relate to her, like they were two sids of the same coin, and lttle did he know bloom had been thinking the same thing, however, the only difference was harry wasn't been teased by nynph spirit sister like bloom was about her feelings towards him.


	9. a dragon egg

Bloom walked into the library of Hogwarts and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting at the table discussing something, when she pulled up a seat she found out that they were talking about something called the philosophers stone, they had been going on about how snape was planning to steal it, bloom then turned to wear snape was currently patrolling the school and with her dragon sight saw…nothing he wasn't after it but everyone seemed convinced that someone was trying to steal it, and loom couldn't explain how she had known about snape been innocent.

Later that day…

Bloom had gone with Ron and Hermione to watch Harry play quiditch, everyone then noticed Harry's broom was acting odd bloom then used her dragon sight while no one was looking and once her eyes then changed she saw the broom was enchanted, however, there was another enchantment, one to make Harry fall the other to keep him on his broom, Hermione then saw snape muttering an enchantment and then went to stop him and Ron continued to look at Harry while bloom was adding her own enchantment to the broom to keep Harry up and to weaken the one that was hexing Harry's broom and when the other two hexes and enchantments disappeared bloom kept hers up so that he wouldn't fall, Harry then went for the golden snitch at amazing speed, however, another spell was cast just as Harry caught the snitch and bloom's spell would fail if she tried to cast another which would cost Harry a great deal, so using the speed of fire she intercepted the green spell and Harry caught the snitch but fell t the ground and everyone was applauding as he had won Gryffindor the game, however, everything stopped and went quite when they saw bloom lying on the ground, the spell she had blocked was the death curse, everyone gathered around bloom and one of the teachers checked for her pulse, no one had seen the spell that she had intercepted, except Hermione that is and she recognized the spell, this worried her as she knew only Harry had survived that curse and that was do to some enchantment and Hermione knew there was no way she could have survived that curse, she then nearly fainted when she saw bloom breathing, it was impossible, bloom's eyes then shot open and she was once again taken to Madame pomfrey's hospital wing and she made a slight joke about her living there when she saw her for a third time that year after just letting her out of her care.

That night…

Bloom snuck out of the hospital wing and left a fake image of herself on the bed, she then headed down to hagrid's hut and was surprised when she found Harry, Ron and Hermione there, and was even more surprised when there was a sudden awkward silence upon her arrival "let me guess hagrid still pumping you for information on me" presumed bloom as she turned to them and he gave her a silent nod, she then turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped at hearing that she knew what they'd been doing, she then giggled and turned again to see hagrid put an egg on the table in front of bloom and she placed her hand onto the egg and closed her eyes and when she opened them again she turned to hagrid and smiled, "he is alright and he is nice healthy…and he will hatch tonight" bloom reassured hagrid and caused a smile to form on his face.

Hermione then turned to bloom after seeing and hearing what she had said and done "what do you mean?…what did you do?" pressed Hermione

Bloom simply looked up and the egg hatched and out came a dragon and a rare one at that and hagrid had named him Norbert, "I have a…say connection to dragons it's hard to explain, but dragons are like my family to me, don't ask why, I don't know" (bloom lied protecting her secret) at hearing bloom's reply she stopped asking questions and watched as bloom began to play with the baby dragon with her hand, bloom then looked up and saw a white haired boy at the window just before he ran off "malphoy knows about Norbert and us out of bed" bloom screamed as they went in his pursuit, bloom had hold back to human speed so not to reveal his secret.


	10. the forbbiden forest

When they finally caught up to malphoy it was too late he had already told professor McGonagall about them and hagrid's little secret and their arrival was all the proof the professor needed "well I guess mr. malphoy here was telling the truth about you 4...I can't tell you how disappointed I am with you, 50 points will be deducted from all of your houses each and as I understand hagrid is going to patrol the dark forest so you 5 will accompany him on his patrol for your detention tonight" the professor.

Upon hearing this malphoy got a bit of a shock "excuse me maybe…I miss heard you professor…I thought you said the…5 of us" malphoy enquired hoping he'd heard wrong

|then you heard me correctly malphoy and slitherin will also lose 50 points too as you were also out of bed, now get going I sent hagrid a fire message describing the situation so get along then" she said before sending the students to hagrid.

Upon arrival at hagrid's hut he already had a lamp/torch ready and his dog, he gave one of his torches to Harry and they headed into the dark forest, about halfway into the dark forest hagrid had found a silver substance on a plant and when he picked it up Harry asked what it was.

"unicorn blood" answered bloom which surprised everyone that she'd known that, especially when she was like Harry in the fact she knew nothing of this world

"yeah" hagrid said while nodding slightly.

15 minutes later…

They all came to a cross roads in the forest and hagrid split them into two groups Ron Hermione were with him and Harry and malphoy were with bloom.

"fine but I get fang" yelled malphoy thinking that fang was a vicious dog, from the looks of him and his name

"alright but you should know he's a bloody coward" hagrid replied and malphoy's smirk instantly vanished, the two groups then went their separate ways bloom began to feel hot after walking for a few minutes and about 5 minutes later she saw why, a dead unicorn and someone was drinking it, Harry's scar was also beginning to hurt and when malphoy saw it he ran away screaming with fang about an inch in front of him, the figure had now seen them and began to approach them but stopped when it saw bloom beginning to glow brightly and the figure appeared to weaken some how and bloom knew why this figure had a curse life from slaughtering such a beautiful creature so pure, also it seemed to be made of negative energy and bloom's strong, powerful waves of positive energy and were causing it to back off slightly while holding what they thought were hands to protect itself, it was then a centaur jumped in and struck the figure and caused it to flee before it was destroyed either by the centaur or the positive energy. the centaur then took bloom and harry back to hagrid and greeted them and gave them a warning of how dangoures hogwarts is for harry potter at this time before saying his brief farewells.

the next day...

bloom was in the middle of eating her breakfast when an owl came flying in and dropped a letter infront of her this confused her as no one could send her a letter especially with an owl, no one who she knew and wasn't already with her that is, she then picked up the letter and read the back of the envelope to find it was from the minister and remembered that miss faragonda had told her that the ministery would be keeping tabs on her and family to help with the decition of introducing the two worlds to one another, bloom then opened the letter and when she read it she put her hand over her mouth she dropped the letter onto the table and took off running to her dorm room, harry then grabbed the letter and instantly understood what was wrong harry then read the letter just loud enough for the group to hear and quit enough so no one could easedrop on there conversation.

**dear miss bloom peterson**

**we regret to inform you that your adoptive parents mike  
**

** and vanessa peterson have been discovered dead they**

**were found this morning our inspectors suggest that the**

**killing curse had been used and we our greatly sorry for**

** your loss if there is anything you need just speak to professor**

**dumbledoor and he will pass it on to us and we will see what**

**we can do we are also sorry to say we have no named suspects**

**yet we will tell you if and when we catch th culprate until then  
**

**all we can do is try to find out who did it and we shall not rest  
**

**until we have found who or what did it, for now we have**

**contacted dumbledoor and asked for you to have some time  
**

**off to grieve  
**

**from cornealiouse, minister of magic  
**

****harry, ron and hermione instantly took off after her. they then found her sitting on her bed gazing into a flickering fire with tears streaming down her cheek, harry then approached her and placed his hand on bloom's shoulder "gp away" bloom whispered between sobs.

"bloom...please i know how you feel, please let me help you get through this" harry pleaded not wanting to lose his freind to grief

"no one knows how i feel" bloom responded in a whisper

"my parents were killed too in the same way and i were given to my mother's sister's family who treat me like dirt and beat me" harry said trying to make it so bloom knew that she wasn't alown in this

"you don't understand, my birth parents were murdered and like you i never knew them, my sister was murdered my adoptive parents have been murdered and my home were was born destroyed along with any and everyone else who lived there" bloom said while letting loose another endless wave of tears all harry could do was put his arm around her and tried to comfort her, it was then that bloom went into a transe like state before going unconciouse and lying on her bed, her freinds instantly aligned her so she would be comfortable and stayed next to her worried by what had just happened.

meanwhile within bloom's mind...

"bloom listen you are not alown in this you have you new freinds and the winx, and even though they are unable to be with you physically, they are with you in your heart as our parents and mike and vanessa and will always be with you all be it in spirit or physical they are always with you as am i" said daphne as she gave bloom a hug to help with her loss. "bloom listen i know who killed them bu you can't go looking for him not like this full of sorrow, loss, anger, rage your emotions are all swirled and mixe and will be hard to see the difference between right and wrong and when you do face him you will make the wrong choice either that or perish" daphne warned bloom

"who was it...i won't go after him...just tell me daphne please who did it" pleaded bloom

"it was the same one who killed harry's family, his parents, the one who took them from him, he is back or atleast in the process of returning and he needs only one thing to do it and you will find out what that is in the days to come when you face him it will all become clear and his is known by many names, however, he is known mostly as he who-must-not-be-named or...voldermolt" said daphne before vanishing from bloom's mind and in her place was a dream that just as it appeared around bloom she heard a whisper of daphne's voice "this is to ease the pain bloom, so for now forget all your troubles" bloom didn't understand how she could until she saw the dream she was back at alfea with the winx club and her new freinds had come to visit and meet the rest of the winx club and even daphne was there as well as both sets of parents.


	11. hermione's discovery

Bloom had been given sometime out of classes inorder to grieve for the loss of the last of her living family by dumbledore, she then headed down from her room to the gryfindoor common room, she still had a few minutes before everyone would be back from there lessons, she then saw a package on a small coffee table and when she approached she saw it was for her, she then picked it up and could feel the energy of alfea, faragonda and the winx within it, she then opened the package to find a book and a letter which read;

**dear bloom**

**we have heard about your loss and your freinds and i wish  
**

**we could help you to get through this but if we come there  
**

**will be a huge risk of exposing the faeries of the magical  
**

**universe, so this is the best we can do, within this book  
**

**is everything you need to know to continue your faerie**

**training and for each year your their the book we reveal  
**

**new chapters so you can continue your fairy training  
**

**once you feel ready and up to it that is, also within this**

**book is the essence of the winx club and other faeries  
**

**who wish to help your through this stage, and they will  
**

**help you in more ways than one, feel their hope, feel  
**

**their strength...and help young harry potter and his freinds  
**

**find the philosaphers stone or more will die at the hands  
**

**who killed mike and vanessa  
**

**goodbye bloom  
**

**from  
**

**the winx club and mrs faragona  
**

once bloom had read the letter she felt her anger grow, the one who killed her adoptive parents was after the stone, the one thing that would provide immortality and if he got it more would die and if he is after the stone he couldn't be far as she knew from dumbledore and harry's freinds that the philosphers stone was at hogwarts, she then incinerated the letter so no one would find out her secret of faeries, she then looked at the book and was about to open it when it suddenly burst open and its pages started flicking all the while releasing some kind of blue sparkly dust which she absorbed, the essence fragment that hundreds maybe thousands of faeries had donated to her and when it stopped, in the middle of the book a tsunami of the dust was launched at her and she absorbed it, she was nearly sent flying back by the power and force of this dust. once she had absorbed it all hermione entered the common room, she had got out of class early because of an errand she had finished early and saw class would be over by the time she got back to class. she then approached the bloom, she hadn't seen the light show but she was mainly focusing on what she saw during that quiditch match. "okay bloom come clean...when you were spelled during harry's match it wasn't any ordinary curse i reconise it from spell books, that was the death curse and only harry has survived it and that was a miracle and i know that it wasn't a miracle with you so come clean bloom" hermione glared at her as she sent an accusation at her.

bloom began to shake she had been discovered, what was she going to say, the only reason she survived the curse was do to her power of the dragon fire, it had some how ressurected her which had surprised her even though it was legedbly created the magical universe and protected sparx and was also known as the greatest power in the magical universe, but she was still surprised that it could control life and death, bring those lost to death back to the livng. but how could she explain this without revealing her secret to hermione about faeries. she then realised there was no way she could hide this secret not anymore, "the truth hermione...but you must keep it a secret...don't tell anyone...i'm a...a fairy" bloom confessed and then saw the look of confusion, disbeleif and amusement on her face. bloom then closed her eyes "magic winx" she yelled and took on her fairy form, once the blinding light of her transformation subsided hermione stared at her wide eyed with shock, she hadn't read about this faeries before and she'd read every single volume of magical creatures and memorised several of them but this was new to her, bloom saw this she then chanted a spell and placed her hand, palm on hermiones forhead and began to gloe a similiar blue to the dust from moments ago but diodn't notice as it only lasted a few moments and sent the images of what she was and some memories of her family and freinds also were taken in by hermione, once the vision of the events and the abilities of these new faeries was over she agreed to keep bloom's secret and bloom then took on her human forma and told hermione she was going to help protect the stone, the common room then flooded with gryffindoore wizards, witches and annoying prefects of the gryffindoor house, she then headed back up to her room and sat on the floor in front of the flickering fire, gazed into it and felt her greaf along with fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, she then placed her hand in the fire and absorbed it's heat to help with her grieving only to find something else inside of her, she could feel her freinds comforting her along with every other alfea student, she hadn't expected that all the alfea girls would want to help her through this, then again she did help incredibly in protecting alfea and by defeating icy, and even though the school was still under reconstruction, they had managed to gather the girls from alfea the past year to offer their help in her grieving.


	12. the trap door

The next day…

Bloom headed to the library where she found Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting at a table in the corner, she approached them. "Hey…so what's up?" bloom asked cautiously, not knowing if Hermione had told them her secret.

"oh hi bloom…we're discussing" Hermione then looked around to see if anyone was listening before leaning close and whispering "the trap door on the 3rd floor, you know guarded by fluffy". Bloom's eyes then flashed with realization as she remembered about the trap door Hermione had mentioned.

"we're going to go through the door tonight and make sure snape doesn't get the stone". Harry added in a whisper.

The group then began to discuss how they would get to the 3rd floor without getting caught and getting past the fluffy.

That night…

Hermione, Harry and Ron hid beneath the invisibility cloak while bloom hid in the shadows, there hadn't been enough room for 4 people hidden by the invisibility cloak and bloom had managed to follow them before without getting caught when they found that mirror.

"Bloom is the cost clear" whispered Hermione; bloom had crept ahead in the shadows to see if the cost was clear.

"Yeah" bloom whispered back from the shadows. They then crept up the staircase, they then entered the corridor and were about to approach the old, dusty door when the sound of paws and foot steps were heard, those hidden by the cloak went by a wall, where as bloom sunk back into the shadows and watched as filtch and his cat entered the room and looked around and saw nothing and began to look behind the pedestals and statues, where as the cat began to approach where bloom lay hidden, bloom then closed her eyes and breathed in and summoned a the dragon aura and surrounded herself with it, the cat instantly froze and began to slowly step back, as the scent it smelt and the aura the cat's eyes saw were that of a ferocious and powerful dragon. Filtch then saw his cat slowly back out of the room with its devious eyes shaking with fear. He then frowned before following his cat after he hadn't found anything or anyone hiding.

Bloom then crept out of her hiding place and soon after her friends slid off the cloak and stepped into view. "How did you do that?" asked Ron shocked how she evaded discovery.

"you'd be amazed by how much a shadow can hide" bloom whispered in reply.

They then went to the door and Hermione cast the spell and unlocked the door, bloom then pushed it open a crack and slid into the shadows of the next room and Harry and co. waited on the other side, awaiting bloom's verdict.

Bloom then looked around the room and saw the sleeping in dog and an enchanted harp. "it's asleep" she whispered and her friends entered soon after and crept towards the dog and slid it's poor of the trap door and opened it.

Harry then began explaining the plan to them. However, while Harry was doing so fluffy had begun to awaken, and he wasn't happy about being woken up. Bloom saw this and stood up and changed her aura, meanwhile Harry and co. had also noticed the now awake dog and dived down the trap door out of danger, they then landed in some sort of vegetation and looked around, they instantly realized that bloom wasn't down there with them.

Meanwhile, fluffy arose to there feet and instantly began growling when they noticed the red head staring at them, the dog instantly stopped growling when they got a whiff of bloom's scent and instantly began to step back, even they feared a dragon especially with one with the aura bloom was giving off, bloom then let out a low growl and raised her palm and the dog backed up against the wall and bloom continued to approach it. The three headed dog whimpered in fear. Bloom then placed her hand on the middle dog head and began to concentrate and she began to glow as did fluffy. When the glow dimmed down till it was gone fluffy bowed his heads to bloom.

Bloom then approached the trap door and jumped down to see her friends were no where to be seen, soon after the vegetation around her began to take hold of her limbs and restrained her and began to surround her neck and began to tighten. Bloom began to gasp at the lack of air she and her lungs were receiving. Bloom's eyes then began to glow, bloom was about to blast her way out when one of the tentacles of the vegetation went strait through her rib cage, and she gasped, seeing the tentacle covered in her blood. She then began to glow as her anger and pain boiled the vegetation around her burnt to a crisp and incinerated and when she fell through she saw she was in her fairy form. She then scrambled to her feet and grabbed her injury to keep the bloom in, she could feel her dragon fire healing it but since it was caused by a **magical** plant it would take a while. She then staggered to another door and pushed it open.

Bloom instantly got ambushed by thousands of winged keys, bloom instantly started throwing balls of fire at them, the keys cut her legs and arms and several flew strait through her wings.

Bloom then began to glow with anger and once her anger reached it's peak, waves of the power of the dragon fire shot off of her and fried the keys, bloom then collapsed to her knees and grasped her ribs. She then dragged her weakened form to the next dusty, wooden door and used it to pull herself up and opened the door. She then pulled the door open and stepped through it to see Hermione and a unconscious Ron on a giant chess board. Hermione then looked up to see her injured friend.

"What happened?" Hermione asked within a gasp.

"long story…where's Harry" bloom asked while suppressing the pain she felt. Hermione then looked toward the next door. Bloom then began to approach it, but was blocked when one of the remaining pawns began raising it's swords to strike, sensing that bloom had yet to defeat them, bloom simply raised her palm, wincing as she did so, she then shot out a ball of fire which decimated the pawn she then limbed to the final door, before pulling it open and closing it.

She then turned to see Harry facing a man who appeared to have two faces while being surrounded with fire.

"it looks like we have another guessed" whispered a weak, sinister voice, Harry then turned to see bloom walking towards the fires, she then stepped through them much to everyone's surprise and in doing so healed her cuts, however, it didn't heal holes in her wings or in her ribs.

"bloom?" Harry gasped in shock of her appearance and her arrival.

Bloom then turned to the two face man and turned her hands into fists "you…you're the one who attacked me and Harry in the forest…you're the one who murdered my parents" bloom roared as she launched several fire balls at him, he back up and started putting his robe out. "Harry touch his face…it'll destroy him" bloom called, Harry then ran up to him and touched his face with both hands, without even thinking and soon after the man became nothing but clothes and dust. Harry then turned to bloom, about to ask questions when a angry spirit arose and went straight through Harry's back and chest and was about to do the same to bloom when her dragon like aura surrounded her and when the spirit made contact with her aura it disaperated into a few curls of smoke and all that could be heard was his faint scream of the spirit. Bloom then picked Harry up baby style and carried him out of the room to see Dumbledore smiling at her.

"come on bloom I will take you all from this place, but first I need something from Harry" Dumbledore said his smile never faltering, he then approached Harry and took a stone/diamond like object from his pocket before pocketing it himself. They then huddled in a group and then Dumbledore teleported everyone to the hospital wing and then picked Ron up and placed him a hospital bed and bloom put Harry in a bed, she then noticed Madame Pomfre was also there.

She then came up to bloom "honestly bloom you can't go 5 minutes before having to come back to the hospital wing, perhaps I should just reserve your own special bed hmm" she said to bloom earning a soft chuckle from Dumbledore.

"your not surprised by my appearance?" bloom asked as she gestured to he fairy form.

"I already knew about it…your sister…Daphne told me" she replied as she got a bed ready for her. Bloom the climbed into bed and took her human form again and drifted off to sleep and once she had she contacted sister and began speaking to her.

Next week…

Harry awoke to see bloom stood at the foot of his bed with Madame Pomfre, bloom had bandages wrapped around her belly, bloom then closed her eyes and took her fairy form, and Madame Pomfre then checked her wings.

"Bloom…what?" Harry asked not sure of what to ask first his mind swam with questions.

"Harry…Dumbledore said he'd fill you in when you awoke he should be here any minute now" bloom replied up on seeing that he had awoken. "So Madame Pomfre am I okay to leave?" asked bloom as she turned to her human form again.

"Yes but you must try to remain in your fairy forms at times so that they will be able to heal properly" she added to which bloom nodded before leaving the room to head to the end of year feast.

An hour later…

Harry arrived at the great hall after Dumbledore's explanation; he then took a seat next to Ron and opposite Bloom who was sat next to Hermione.

"So bloom what are you going to do about you know?" Hermione asked, referring to her parents

"I don't really know" bloom replied.

"About what?" Ron asked confusion evident in his voice and was clearly seen on his face.

"bloom's parents were murdered" Hermione put in. Ron then turned to bloom with an apologetic look and saw her just looking down, her hair hiding her face, but he could clearly see a tear getting ready to fall down her cheek.

"you have no where to go do you" Harry asked which bloom just simply shook her head in response out of fear of her voice breaking if she was to speak. "why don't you stay with me, you may not like the Dursleys but I guess there better than the streets and if you find out their ganging up on you, you could show a them a little magic, since the under age magic law doesn't really apply to you" Harry proposed.

Ron then turned to bloom confused by what Harry had said "what does he mean?" he asked.

"I'm a fairy from another world of magic where there isn't an under age magic law and so your laws don't apply to me, and Harry I'd be honoured to go back with you, perhaps I could help with the Dursleys if you want" bloom replied. Dumbledore then announced the winners of the house cup after a few additional points, the students then headed to the train to go home and Harry couldn't hide his smile at just thinking what would happen when the Dursleys met someone who was allowed to use magic and was incredibly powerful, however, he was nervous about how she would be treated, especially since she'd have to be in her fairy form for the majority of the day.


	13. meeting the dursleys

Bloom and Harry waited outside the train station awaiting the Dursley's car to show up and pick them up.

2 hours later…

A car pulled up with a fat man in the drivers seat with a massive scowl plastering his face, Harry then opened the back door and he and bloom then slid in, the Dursleys had a problem with Harry being in the front seat.

"Who's this delicate little thing then?" the Dursley then asked when he saw bloom enter the car, he then noticed the bandage wrapped around her belly.

"this is bloom…she's an orphan like me, except she lost her foster parents also to the same man who took my parent's lives" Harry answered before adding "I said she could stay with us".

Vernon didn't want to seem impolite and horrible by throwing a defenceless injured girl out into the cold cruel world so he said nothing even though he didn't like Harry making decisions like this.

A few hours later…

They exited the car and approached the door, bloom winced with every step she took and Harry and Vernon noticed this. Vernon then unlocked the door and opened the door and walked in, followed by Harry and bloom who held her injury so not to make it worse.

"hi pet I'm home" Vernon declared soon after a thin woman dressed in pink came around the corner with a smile on her face, until she saw Harry and a frown replaced the smile and when she saw bloom confusion took over her face, bloom then tried to walk past her but could only limp, she entered the living room and sat on the sofa, Dudley had been playing on his Xbox, when he heard someone enter her frowned.

"Back are ya freak?" he asked and then turned to see it wasn't Harry and instantly went red with embarrassment, and he became even more red when he noticed she was injured also.

Everyone then entered the living room and also took a seat.

"so what's your name dear?" asked petunia.

"bloom" she replied wincing as she attempted to lean forward before giving up and leaning back again.

"so how did you…?" petunia asked gesturing to bloom's bandaged belly.

"stabbed by devil snare…a magical killer plant it went strait through my ribs" bloom answered.

"so do you do magic" Vernon asked.

"yes…but not like Harry it's different" bloom replied.

"that reminds me…Harry don't bother threatening us with magic, we got a pamphlet from Hogwarts explaining the under age magic law" Vernon added while scowling at him.

Harry nodded, bloom, however, didn't seem affected by his statement. "excuse me but how is your magic different to Harry's?" asked petunia.

"I'll show you" Bloom said before then stood up and declared "magic winx" she then was consumed by a bright glow and when it subsided she was in her fairy form "I'm a fairy…Harry's on the other hand is a wizard…but you said we can't use magic because of the law, however, that is only partly true as it only applies to Harry, not me since I am from another world of magic and I obey those laws and only and a certain few of this other magical world which Harry's apart of, so you see I can use magic now in front of 'muggles' where as Harry can not" bloom said. It took a minute for everyone for this information to set in. Dudley then saw bloom's wings.

"What happened to your wings?" he asked.

"flying key flew right threw them, it'll take a while for them to heal and for them to do so I must remain in my fairy form for a while, everyday" bloom replied.

"okay…but why are you staying with us again?" petunia asked.

"pet…she's an orphan and her adoptive parents were murdered, so she has no where to go and she is injured and can barley walk" Vernon put in.

Bloom then went to where their bags had been left for them to move and took out one of the book miss faragonda had given her and sat back down and opened it and began reading some of the last few lessons, before they would vanish and be replaced, even thought she knew anything she hadn't learned would be at the front of the book for her even after the texts change.

"what's that?" asked Dudley when he saw the book.

"a spell book my old head mistress gave me so I could keep my studies" she replied, upon the words spell book the Dursleys flinched.

The Dursleys then led bloom to Dudley's spare room, feeling they better not make her mad, since she could legally use magic in front of them where as Harry couldn't, so Harry was moved back into the cupboard under the stairs.

The next day…

Bloom came down stairs to see the Dursleys having a big English breakfast while Harry only had a few pieces of toast.

"oh hello bloom…we were not sure what you would eat, so we thought we'd wait for you to wake up" Vernon said.

Bloom then smiled "don't worry about it I'll just fix something" bloom then took on her fairy form so her wings could heal, the Dursleys still weren't used to this and just gawked at her, especially with that light show she'd given during her transformation. Bloom then made her hands glow and soon a small banquet appeared before her and Harry and bloom gestured to Harry that he could have some as well. Dudley's mouth then dropped another foot and began to drool at seeing such delectable food, such as lobster, caviar, chicken, ham, eggs among many other foods and Harry and bloom simply dug in and enjoyed their breakfast, once they had finished bloom used her magic and all the dirty dished in front of her and Harry vanished.

Bloom then left the room to read some more of her magic books, while lying next to the lit fire, absorbing the heat the fire was radiating and was using it to heal herself and make her stronger, however, it still wasn't enough to heal her wounds, that would still require time.


	14. bullies

Bloom then headed out side and while no one was looking used her magic to create a deck chair before sitting down and enjoying the sun while it lasted. Bloom was then interrupted when she Dudley and his gang knock Harry to the ground, before circling and kicking from all sides and all Harry could do was curl up into a ball to protect him self. Bloom then walked up to the gang of kids.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?" bloom declared and the boys stopped to turn to face her, they instantly realized that she was injured from that bandage she ware.

"you gonna make us ha?" laughed one of the boys, bloom then closed her eyes and began to summon her dragon aura and her hair instantly began to flow with power and when she opened her eyes all they could see was power, the boys began to back away, bloom then let off a ferocious dragon roar with a fork tongue twisting around in the air and that was all it took for the big bad bullies to run off screaming like little girls.

Bloom then knelt down and rested her hand on Harry and focused her powers and soon after all Harry's wounds had healed, Harry then began to get back up.

"Thanks bloom"

"Don't mention it I can't stand bullies"

"But how did you"

"The source of my power is the dragon fire and I discovered that when I focus my powers I can inherit dragon like qualities, look it up Harry and you'll surprised by what the dragon fire really is". Bloom then led Harry back inside and once they were both back in and the door was shut bloom took on her fairy form.

That night…

Dudley had been avoiding bloom after her display earlier, his eyes were filled with terror as he watched bloom in her fairy form sit in the lit fire as the flames surrounded and engulfed her and she didn't even seem to feel the slightest ounce of pain.

Harry meanwhile was sitting near bloom while looking through a book she had given him and she was right when she said he'd be surprised by the power of the dragon fire, it appeared to be limitless, to supposedly created the magical universe and protected bloom's planet, but the books had said that the dragon fire had disappeared when the war which destroyed sparx had ended and now supposedly bloom possessed it.

"listen everyone I have an announcement to make 2 months from now and I will be having one of the most important diners of my life some people will be coming to visit and have dinner with us and if we are able to impress them I will get a promotion and my current salary will triple so anyone who messes this up…" Vernon then turned to face bloom and Harry "…will find their life isn't worth living". Bloom's eyes then snapped open and showed nothing but power, causing the Dursleys to flinch and Vernon even took a step back when bloom stood up out of the fire and physically absorbed the flames on her and showed how the flames only made her stronger when their was a slight glow around her.

"fine me and Harry will be upstairs making little noise if any at all" bloom replied before she headed up to her room and laid down to sleep all the while her room filled with the aura of the dragons flame consumed the room and anything in it, this could be seen through the cracks of the door which was why the Dursleys made it a point to never to go near or in that room unless it was absolutely necessary and that they had no choice.


	15. dobby

2 months later…

Harry and bloom were currently upstairs in bloom's room.

"Harry potter such an honour it…" a new voice said and when they turned they saw a house elf in their room and he'd appeared shocked at the sight of bloom who was still in her fairy form. "Who is this" the house elf then asked while gesturing to bloom.

"hi I'm bloom…and why are you in my room" bloom replied.

"dobby miss, dobby the house elf, and I am here to warn Harry not to go back to Hogwarts as terrible things will happen and Harry must be kept away" dobby answered.

"Dobby Hogwarts is my…is our home" Harry said as he cut into the conversation.

"it is two dangerous at Hogwarts this year as history is to repeat itself" dobby added "but if you will ignore dobby's warning then dobby must make it so Harry can not go to Hogwarts" the elf then ran out of the room with the wizard and fairy close behind fearing what he might do.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw dobby had bewitched the cake and it was heading for one of the guests, bloom tried to creep up to it so to stop the cake before it did the damage but could only wince as her ribs had still yet to heal, bloom then fluttered her wings and managed to get off the ground as her wins only had one or two left in them, she approached the cake and saw it was going to fall any minute and was about to create a bubble shield around the cake so that didn't hit the woman, however, as she tried her magic shot back through her body and she fell on her back on the floor and took on her human form again and her bandage soon began to soak up blood from the recently opened wound, the cake then fell upon the woman who instantly suppressed an ear splitting shriek, she then slowly turned around to see bloom on all fours trying to get back up and scowled at but that soon disappeared when she saw drops of blood fall and stain the carpet, the woman then ran around the sofa and crouched down beside her and placed an hand on her back. A tear fell from her eye, Vernon was about to say something but stopped when he saw bloom's current condition. The two visitors then helped bloom up and supported her as they helped her to the sofa. Dudley couldn't stop staring at bloom's once white bandage, the blood had even began to seep through, Dudley then ran to the toilet and all that could be heard of him was the sound of throwing up.

"bloom are you alright?" Harry asked as he ran to bloom's side.

"I think we need to get her to hospital" spoke up the cake covered woman. Bloom then raised her hand as to stop her while wincing as she did so.

"don't worry I'll be fine" bloom managed to gasp out "it's just an old injury that needs time to heal...i just need some rest" bloom breathed out as she tried again in vain to get up.

bloom then gave harry a desperate look, he then got to his feet and lifted her up baby style and began taking her back to the stairs, then up them and laid bloom down on her bed and pulled a chair up next to her and sat beside her, and held her hand to show her that he was still with her.

the next day...

while harry was still asleep in the chair and bloom still lay in her bed vernon began to silently put bars on the window their little display last night had infuriated him, once he'd done that he slid all of harry's things into the room and and closed the door slowley and locked the dead bolt he had put on when harry had moved into this room he then placed a chair under the handle for extra insurance.

harry then awoke and blushed in realising he'd just spent the night in bloom's room, he then got up to leave to find the door was locked he then turned back to bloom and noticed the bars on her window.

bloom's eyes then shot open at feeling a wave of concern and fear from harry she then looked around her room noticing the bars and harry fiddling with the door handle and instantly knew what was wrong, however, what happened last night had weakened her and she had little power to use. she then closed her eyes and saw it would take a full day for her energy to be restored, however, she did have enough energy for basic spells like for food, water, wastage disposal but that was all, she then took her fairy form which caught harry's attention.

"bloom do you think you can open this door?" harry asked with his voice full of worry.

"i'm too weak harry" bloom then created a plate of sausages and eggs for them to share so that they atleast didn't go hungary.

after breakfast...

"i'll get that elf for this" bloom growled as she once again found herself unable to get out of her bed.

"what do you mean?"

"he used his magic when i was summonong my powers, he knew how powerful i was and when he used a small reverse spell all that power went right threw me making it feel like i just attacked myself, that power forced me back into human form, shot me back onto the floor, while also opening my wound and making me this weak" bloom responded with anger filling her eyes. harry the recalled that just before that happened to bloom dobby had snapped his fingers.

that night...

bloom was suddemly awoken from her sleep by a car engine and when she turned she saw a flying blue car which had attached a chain to the bars on her window, she then saw harry gatting all their things ready.

"i take it as we're going back to hogwarts?" bloom asked, still in fairy form, harry gave a rapid nodd to her question and turned to watch the car attempt to remove the bars, however, it wasn't very affective. bloom then got to her feet and limped toward the open window and grasped the bars with one hand and closed her eyes, and began to concentrate, moments after the bars began to glow and blew up with a loud bang and the remaining parts fell to the ground. the car then backed up to the window and their things were loaded up, harry then climbed into the back of the car and bloom was about to get into the passenger seat when the door burst open and vernon tried to grab her, not wanting to let her get off the hook for what she'd done so easily. however, his attempt only caused bloom to fall out of the window and would have been seriously hurt if she hadn't been in her fairy form, she then flew up to the open door which was now about 2 meters from the window, before climbing in and shutting the doorm they then sped off in the flying car away from the dursleys.

bloom then turned and smiled when she saw ron driving the car, but soon went red when she saw his two older, gawking twin brothers in the back, clearly shocked at the sight of her and what she had just done.


	16. the burrow

When the car landed bloom took her human form and got out of the blue car, the others soon followed, Fred and George were still gawking at bloom even after they got out of the car.

They then entered the house and the weasleys instantly looked around and saw no one was up yet, bloom's eyes then flashed with the dragon fire as the weasleys nicked a few buns, bloom then turned to a door just as it opened to reveal another weasley, the mother of the boys instantly glared at the boys.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Of course I don't blame you or your friend Harry" she yelled, her voice going soft and delicate as she addressed Harry and bloom. The boys then tried to explain why they did what they did but it did them no good, they would of got worse though if miss weasley hadn't noticed bloom's bandage, she then ignored her sons as she rushed to bloom and helped her to a seat, harry then took a seat next to her, bloom then slid her hand onto the cushion not realizing harry was doing the same thing their hands then touched surprising them both yet neither one of them moved their hand only gave a slight flinch on contact but kept their hands where they were, causing both of them to slightly blush, which soon faded when mrs weasily asked her question.

"what happened err…"

"bloom…just some devil snare…when it attacked a tentacle went through me" bloom answered causing shocked expressions to roam on all of the weasleys faces, even Ron he knew she was injured but he didn't know the cause, he had just figured quirell had caused the injury.

Someone else then entered the room, bloom instantly knew this was the father of the weasleys.

"oh hello bloom what brings you here?" he asked, causing everyone to turn to him.

"how do you know her" asked mrs weasley.

"ministry business" he answered professionally, his wife then put on her glare again and he came clean to everyone about what bloom was, about the other world of magic, how powerful she was, who she was and who knew about it.

Everyone turned to bloom surprised except for Harry who had already known all this, bloom then took on her fairy form again when she saw that most of the weasleys had a hard time believing what was just said, everyone then gasped (except Harry) at the sudden light show, mrs weasley then saw something that shocked her and turned her surprised expression to one of worry, bloom had holes in her wings, bloom then saw mrs weasleys gaze.

"flying keys with wings…don't ask" bloom answered when she saw mrs weasleys face, nobody excluding Harry didn't know what she was talking about until they saw a few holes in bloom's sparkling wings. Another girl then entered the room.

"mommy, mommy have you seen my jumper"

"yes dearie it's over there"

The girl then caught sight of Harry and bloom, the next thing anyone knew she was on the ground, she had fainted from shock of seeing a celebrity and something supposedly impossible, a myth in her house, right in front of her.

a few hours later...

ginny awoke and saw bloom with a can of pop in her hand while still in fairy form standing nearby, she then lifted herself off the sofa, bloom instantly saw the question coming so she asked mr weasley to explain which he did, meanwhile bloom leaned against the counter next to harry just in time to see a batch of cookies come out of the oven, they both took one and ate it, and were enjoying the peaceful scenery when there was a loud crash all of a sudden, causing harry and bloom to jump, they turned to see an owl pressed against the glass window.

percy then took a letter off the concussioned bird (he had come down while ginny was unconscious) "the equipment lists are here so are bloom's and harry's dumbledore must know there here" percy said before passing the lists to his mother who simply looked at them before saying.

"well the only place we're going to get all of this is the diagon alley" she announced as she looked up from the lists.


	17. a powerful bond

Everyone then approached the fire place. "okay harry you go first" mrs weasley prompted.

"but harry's never used floo powder before" ron interjected.

"floo powder?" harry asked confused

"okay ron how about you go first so he can see how it's done" mrs weasley then passed ron a box of what looked like ash, ron then grabbed a handful and stepped into the fire place, he then yelled.

"DIAGON ALLE" he was then engulfed in green flames, harry then took a small shaky step back which, no one other than bloom noticed.

"okay harry now you go now remember to speak very, very clearly" mrs weasley cautioned as harry stepped into the fire and held up his hand of ash

"DIAGONELLY" harry declared with a shaky voice and soon after was engulfed by green flames.

"oh no" mrs weasley said once the fire died down

"what?" bloom (in human form) asked worriedly.

"he didn't pronounce it right"

Bloom instantly knew what this meant, harry ended up some where else and from how pale everyone's faced were she knew it couldn't be good "I'll go get him" bloom declared and before anyone object she clapped her hands above her head and was consumed in a tornado of fire and when it cleared bloom was no where to see.

Diagonelly…

Bloom's tornado of fire subsided and she found herself in a dusty old shop, she then fuelled her eyes with the power of the dragon fire and looked down upon the floor and saw harry's foot prints light up and glow (in her vision) with the light of the dragon fire and then began to follow his tracks.

She then exited the shop to see harry surrounded by dark wizards and witches.

"hey leave him alone" bloom yelled as she drew her wand out and aimed it at the pack of dark witches and wizards.

"you think that you can defeat us?" one of the witches asked in an old decrypted voice as all of them drew out their wands and aimed them at bloom, harry then took the opportunity and rushed to bloom's side and drew out his wand.

Bloom then closed her eyes and summoned her dragon aura and began to glow with the dragon fires power as did her wand, causing the dark sorcerers and sorceresses to take a few steps back and their expressions changed from cruelty, arrogance, anger and many others to fear. Bloom then took harry's hand and he too began to glow like bloom and his wand did also, however, there was something else making harry glow, something within him was reacting to the dragon fire and was giving both of them strength. Then bloom and harry shot two lightning like beams from their wands as did the opponents and as soon as the attacks made contact harry and bloom's attack had already began to push the other attack back and was soon forcing their opponents to step back away from the blast, however, other dark witches and wizards were noticing the display of power and thinking it was there wands had slowly began to get closer and draw out their wands, deciding to attempt to take their wands by force. However, bloom had noticed this and directed her and harry's attack to the ground causing smoke and rubble to rise causing a distraction which they used to escape, however, they soon got lost in the twists and turns of the streets.

"what are you two doing here?" a voice asked from behind them, the two then spun around to see hagrid.

"we got lost" bloom answered

"well come with me then" hagrid said and the two began to follow him.

Harry then turned to bloom "how did you find me bloom?" harry asked.

"harry haven't you realized yet you and bloom have a special bond, according to Dumbledore it's a very powerful one too" hagrid chipped.

Bloom then smiled at harry, her blue eyes some how seeming to sparkle which wasn't lost on harry she then began to nod "yep he's right and I used my dragon fire to teleport and simply followed the bond which connected us and I ended up in that shop which you arrived in and the I used the bond combined with the dragon fire to see your foot prints and followed them until I found you" bloom explained as she clasped harry's hand and held it and he then held hers and returned a smile to her, causing them both to blush.

diagon alley...

the three soon arrived in diagon alley and almost strait away ran into hermione and the weasleys, as there freinds approached bloom, harry and hagrid they hadn't seem to notice they were holding each others hand.

"oh there you two are i was getting worried after those teleportations stunts you pulled" mrs weasley said who still hadn't noticed bloom and harry were holding each others hand.

"yeah well you know...err...well at least we were able to find each other" bloom interjected getting a little nervouse when it began to become an awkward silence.

"well come on everyone lets go get your hogwarts supplies" mrs weasley piped up again as it was about to become an awkward silence, then the group, excluding hagrid, went to gather the equipment they needed for this year at hogwarts and soon came to book store, after walkng around for 2 hours picking up school equipment and yet still no one noticed harry and bloom were holding hands and hadn't let go once.

they then entered the shop and saw photographers taking photos of a wizard celebratey, bloom and harry heard his name was gilderoy lockheart and he was the new defence against the dark arts teacher, the red headed wizard soon noticed harry potter.

"good lord it's harry potter" he said with a shocked tone

the photographer then turned and grabbed harry's hand "harry potter, this is front page stuff" he then dragged a reluctant harry up to gilderoy lockheart, who instantly noticed that the photographer had pulled harry with much force and he still held bloom's hand.

"even better, harry's gilfreind's here too, we really will make the front page" gilderoy announced causing whispers and mutters to break out in the crowd of witches and wizards who were in the shop also, gilderoy then pushed the two together so it appeared they were hugging and then put an arm around each one of them and smiled toward thw camera. "and with such a surprise as young love for the young legendery wizard, i shall give the cupple a present all my works, signed each and free of charge" he announced before pushing a big pile of books into each bloom's and harry's hands before giving the startled cupple a slight push, the two then got out of the camera's veiw and were about to leave the shop when a cruel voice was heard behind them.

"harry potter, famouse harry potter, can't even go into a book shop without making the front page and now he's even more famouse because of your freak of a gilfreind" malfoy said with a combination of a deviouse smile and a scowl on his face. harry's anger rose not at how malfoy had described him but how he spoke of bloom, bloom instantly felt his anger serge, she then clasped his hand again, calming harry down, bloom instantly felt harry's anger subside.

"now, now drako play nicely" said another voice from behind, the two then turned around again and saw luciouse malfoy, drako's father, "well if it isn't the little pixie from the other magical world" he then said with a baby voice, causing bloom's anger to rise and for being referred to as a 'little pixie' had brought back the painful memories of the trix, bloom's anger continued to rise and the malfoys could tell when they saw fire in her eyes, harry didn't need to see her eyes though, he could feel her anger. bloom then began to glow, harry the sqeezed bloom's hand and when bloom remembered he was there and they were holding hands she blushed slightly, her anger then subsided and her glow dimmed until it was gone, even the fire in bloom's eyes had shrunk away to nothing, the malfoys then took their leave, however, they then knocked janey by mistake and sent her books tumbling to the ground, luciouse then bent down and put the books back in the bucket she had been using to carry them, the two then took their leave.


	18. rotten look

The next day…

Harry, bloom and the weasleys were heading towards platform 9 3/4 , Hermione had gone a head of them with hagrid. The weasleys then walked through the wall, leaving Ron, Harry and bloom on there own.

"ready?" bloom asked.

"yeah…together" Harry responded as he looked towards his friends, every then nodded and the three of them then charged towards the wall only to crash into a stone wall instead of going through the magical gate. The three of them then fell to the ground and got an odd look from the security guard who had been patrolling near their at the time, however, he just ignored them figuring it was just kids being kids and their parents would sort them out, Ron then place his hand against the wall, after all the bags were picked up, he then pushed against with all his weight and strength as did Harry, where as bloom just limply stood with her right arm gripping her injured rib and started concentrating and hid at the side of a pillar out of sight and began to glow and focused on her wound and saw that the magical elements that kept her from healing had finally been incinerated by dragon fire and so she concentrated the dragon flame onto certain spot and winced as she felt her skin stretching over the wound and being reinforced with the intense heat of the dragon fire and when it was done she came back out of where she hid to see Harry and Ron looking troubled, she then saw the clock.

"We mist the train" bloom thought aloud earning a few glum nods from her friends.

"Could you teleport us to the wizarding world, so we can find another way to Hogwarts?" Ron asked remembering how bloom had done it the day before when Harry teleported to the wrong location.

"No…I'm a little weak at the moment after healing the last of my wounds" bloom confessed.

"Maybe we should go wait by the car" Harry suggested and Ron instantly formed a plan.

A few minutes later…

The three of them had loaded their stuff up and were now sitting in the car, Ron was in the driving seat, Harry in the passenger seat with bloom sat behind Harry, the car then took off and Ron activated the invisibility boost so not to be seen by muggles, they then headed in the direction where they'd find the train so that they could follow it and get too Hogwarts.

1 hour later…

The car was now visible again as the invisibility booster as Ron put it was faulty, however, they had now found the train the only problem was it had nearly hit them and when Ron got out of the trains way, the sudden turn a t such speed caused Harry to hit the door full force, opening it and he would have gone strait into the train if he hadn't grabbed the door, Ron was reaching out for Harry's hand, however, when Harry grabbed it and tried to be pulled back inside the car by letting go of the door to grab Ron's arm, however, before he could, he lost his grip on Ron's sweaty hand and was falling toward the still moving train, bloom then pushed her door open and jumped out of the car.

"bloom I thought you were too weak" Ron called after her, bloom then took a diving form to speed up the fall so she could reach Harry and when she reached Harry, she transformed and stopped falling just inches away from the train, she then flew Harry back up to the car and helped him back in the hovering car and closed the door before going back to the back of the car and getting back into it and shut her door before taking on her human form again, they then continued to follow the train to Hogwarts.

2 hours later…

Ron was looking for somewhere to land the car when he didn't notice a tree was in the way and she crashed into the tree, the tree in question began grabbing and restraining the car with it's branches before slamming it into the ground, the impact caused bloom's door to open, nearly fall off and bloom turned to the opening and began to focus her energy to create a shield when a stray branch, attempting to restrain the car again went into the car and went right through her ribs and when bloom tried to burn it off her a few twigs extended and wrapped around her left arm and made several shallow cuts, bloom's anger the boiled over and her body began to glow and radiate the dragon fire energy, meanwhile Ron saw bloom's predicament and was going to hex the tree to get it stop, however another stray branch shattered the window and entered the car and nearly snapped Ron's wand completely and now hung by a few splinters. Then bloom's dragon fire energy then burst out going in all directions and forced the tree to back off and while it backed off bloom conjured up a shield surrounding the car, ignoring the blood gushing out of her wound, the car then drove away from the tree while everyone was still recovering from shock before throwing the passengers and their things out of the car, Harry and Ron then got their and bloom's things and walked towards the school, while bloom stumbled beside them while holding her newest wound.

"How is it that tree managed to hit the same spot as the devil snare had" bloom gasped out frustrated that when she finally healed her wound it was reopened almost instantly.

"Will you be alright bloom?" Harry asked when he saw her blood seeping out between through the gaps between her fingers.

"I'll be fine I just have to get to the hospital wing as soon as possible…maybe I should consider getting my own private bed" bloom joked, earning a few laughs from her friends, which soon disappeared when they were confronted with filch just after they put their cases with the rest of the years.

They were then taken to professor snape where they would wait for professor McGonagall and their punishment. Snape then held up a paper with a flying car on it

"You were seen by no less than seven muggles" he then slammed the paper onto his desk "do you have any idea how serious this is and furthermore you have damaged the whomping willow which has been on these grounds since before you were born" snape scolded, earning a glare from bloom.

"err…professor you say we caused it damage and intend to punish us for it, however, I think we have suffered enough for going near that tree" bloom then moved her hand and snape went wide eyed at bloom's wound and when he lowered himself to get a better look he could see right through to the other side.

It was then the head of Gryffindor entered she then saw bloom's condition. "well from bloom's condition I should lower the punishment severity a little gryffindoor will be deducted 15 points for each of you and you two will receive detention, bloom isn't in as much trouble for that stunt with muggle sightings due to the laws of her world, now bloom you go strait to the hospital wing and you two go to your rooms you will find some food their for you after all you did miss the start of year feast. They then nodded and left.

Bloom stumbled down the corridor and turned into the hospital wing. "hello Madame pomfre" bloom gasped out. Madame pomfre then turned to bloom and helped her to a bed to which she sat on, she then took a look at the newly made hole in her lower body before bandaging it up and then bandaged her arm and put it into a sling. "your proffessors have told me about your advanced healing abilities and from that I can safely say that your lower body wound will heal in a few months, the cuts will be gone in a few day, however, on closer inspection your arm does appear to be broken and from what I was told happened outside by the ghosts, it must of happened when the branch went through you as knocked your arm forcing it back and nearly shattering it, so that should be healed in I'd say one or two months, now get some rest and I'll up on you tomorrow and see if you can go to your lessons" Madame pomfre explained to her as bloom got under the sheet and began to rest, ignoring the pain that thundered through out her body.


	19. a new friend

Bloom awoke the next morning in the hospital wing and instantly checked the wound the whomping willow had given her and found it was still their, a hole going right through her body and it wasn't healing at it's normal rate, still faster than a normal witch or wizard but that tree had magic and probably slowed it down "if that tree attacks me again theirs going to be some pay back with a 'little' fire" bloom muttered. Madame pomfre then came into the hospital wing with a basket full of herbs and potions, she must have needed more supplies bloom thought, bloom then sat up and slid out of bed, Madame pomfre then put the basket on a spare bed and came to bloom and observed her injury, it wasn't infected but she had to be safe and so wrapped a bandage around bloom's belly then proceeded to check her pulse and found it beating strong, unfazed by the injury, no fever she was completely fine, well a part from a great big hole going all the way through her body.

"your fine just don't strain that injury and this time try to stay out of trouble or I really am going to reserve you a bed here, you spend most of your time here anyway." Madame pomfre said, earning a giggle from bloom, bloom then snapped her fingers and was instantly in her robes and checked her sleeve and her wand was there. She then headed to her first class, with Mr Lockhart.

The class room…

Bloom was late but still walked in like everything was perfectly normal and for almost all her teachers it was, she was hardly ever in class yet still got good grades and knew all the spells. "well it looks like we have a tardy student come here miss…" gilderoy started as he pulled out the register "…bloom" he finished, bloom approached the professor "why were you late?" he asked in a 'I'm more important than you tone' bloom simply undid her robe and pulled it back to show her casual clothes and one bandaged midriff earning gasps and mutters from the class, she then took her wand out and whispered an enchantment and moments later it was transparent and everyone saw the hole in her body she then put her wand away and the spell vanished and no one could see the hole anymore she then closed her robe.

"a tree run me through last night so I think it's understandable I'd be late and if you recall sir professor Dumbledore has given me permission to be late to class and leave early due to my personal back ground" bloom said before going to the desks and sitting next to Hermione and harry, ron was next to harry, Hermione was still gawking at her but soon stopped when the professor continued and revealed a cage full of blue elf like pixies, bloom's eyes widened, she saw something else in there, no one else could see it because the pixies were making it almost impossible to see the inside of a cage, but bloom saw it, a small pixie from her world of magic with short purple hair and curled up in a ball crying, bloom then felt her anger begin to rise and she could feel her body trying to transform before she went into overload again, Hermione saw this and started to try and calm bloom down and eventually she did, however, then the professor did the most stupid thing he could do, open the cage and let them reek havoc through out the class, they started to attack students and vandalise the class room, some were smart enough to fly out the open windows though. Bloom instantly lunged towards the cage and picked the pixie up and began to check if it was injured and then suddenly began to feel strange, she began to feel real fondness for the pixie, it felt like love at first sight and the pixie seemed to be acting the way, nearly all the students had ran out of the class room screaming only the trio, bloom and the professor were left and they all seemed interested in what bloom was doing, the pixie then screamed and his in bloom's robes pocket, bloom then saw why as pixies began pulling at her hair, her ears and her robe, bloom began to feel her anger rise and new there was only one way to get them to leave her alone so they could figure out to do with them and that was scare them, bloom felt her aura shift into a dragon like one and she closed her eyes and began to glow with power Hermione saw this and dragged ron and harry under the desks, bloom then let off waves of power in every direction before erupting into a tornado of fire, the sounds of a dragons roar echoed through out the class room and even down several hall ways, the pixies then flew out of the windows screaming. The tornado then died down and bloom fell to her knees and instantly felt the pain from her wound, she could feel blood beginning to poor through it again her attack had opened all the scabs, fortunately Madame pomfre had prepared for this and hexed bloom's bandage so no blood could seep through it, bloom was then glad that her robe was fire proof as the little pixie flew out of bloom's pocket and hugged bloom's cheek.

"thank, oh thank you, you saved my life, I am lockette the pixie of portals" the pixie said.

"hi and it was no problem and I'm bloom fairy of the dragon flame and I guess from what I'm feeling you're my bonded pixie" bloom said unable to stop from smiling and lockette agreed with bloom and hugged her face again before sitting on her shoulder, bloom then stumbled to her feet and approached her friends "guys this is lockette my bonded pixie, she's the pixie of portals" bloom introduced, then one round of introductions later, bloom turned around to see gilderoy had fainted and rolled her eyes "some defence against the dark arts teacher" bloom said sarcastically getting a disapproving look from Hermione even though she knew bloom was right, he acted like an idiot and couldn't even protect the class from pixies, how were they supposed to learn to defend themselves against werewolves, death eaters, trolls, other threats when there teacher couldn't stop pixies they were only trouble causes and pranksters with pranks that get out of hand.


	20. the first victim

Bloom watched as harry and the other Gryffindors headed onto the field to practice for the upcoming quiditch match against the slytherins, when the slytherins came out as well to practice for the upcoming match. "What are you lot doing here I've booked the field for the Gryffindors?" wood asked as he looked at the slytherins with disgust.

"Easy wood I've got a note" the slytherin team leader said with peaceful tone as he handed the scroll to wood who took it and read it.

"You've got a new seeker?" wood asked in a more peaceful tone than before as he looked up from it, the team then side stepped and let the new seeker be revealed…

"Malfoy" harry stated confused.

"yeah and that's not all that's new check out what my father bought for the team" said Draco in all superior tone as he showed off his new brooms and everyone instantly saw the whole team had them.

"Nimbus 2001s" Ron stated, shocked. Malfoy then began rubbing it in the Gryffindor's faces how much richer his father was than everyone else's. Bloom then walked up to them and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, who instantly spun around surprised from her actions.

"Stand down Malfoy" bloom said in a menacing tone, Malfoy just sneered at the taller girl.

"oh and you're going to make me…oh the scared little orphan is going to teach me a lesson…please you're not even allowed to use magic outside classes none of us are only I'm not afraid of breaking the rules" Malfoy taunted as he held up his wand and pressed it on the joint of bloom's neck and head ready to curse her. Bloom merely smirked, he had no idea that the no magic outside of classes rule didn't apply to her, as long as it was fairy magic that is, flames then lit in bloom's eyes and she gave Drakko the most intimidating glare she could muster and made drakko's blood run cold as shivers thundered up and down his spine, he then cast a curse that sent bloom flying back word before crashing to the ground, Ron then tried to curse Malfoy for doing that with 'eat slugs' only it back fired due to the damage the whomping willow had done to his wand, earning cruel laughter from the slytherin team. Which ceased the minute bloom got back to her feet seeming completely unfazed by drakko's little curse and walked to Ron's side and just as she was passing malfoy she drew her wand and used the same curse on him only at least ten times stronger forcing him against the brick walls of the castle, knowing he wouldn't say anything as he would get in the most trouble since her threw the first 'punch' so to speak.

Bloom, harry and Hermione then took Ron to Hagrid's hut so something could be done about it, however, the only thing that could be done about it was to have Ron throw the slugs up into a bucket until it stopped which took a good few hours.

That night…

Harry was serving detention with Lockhart it was his punishment for their little stunt with the flying car before the year even began, he had been helping with Lockhart's fan mail for a good long four hours now, he then began to hear a menacing voice, that sounded like it was going to kill, he was then dismissed by the professor and began to follow the voice and ran into bloom who seemed to be looking or rather listening for something.

"Harry what are you doing?" bloom asked as she rubbed her head from the impact of walking into each other.

"I heard a voice…there it is again, it's moving it sounds like it's going to kill" harry said while also rubbing his forehead, bloom's eyes then went wide at hearing what harry had said.

"You hear it too" bloom gasped.

"Yeah loud and clear…wait you can hear it too but no one else seems to be able" harry responded shocked.

"yeah only it's harder for me to translate it, and I'm guessing you can hear it as if it was speaking perfect English" bloom replied, earning a nod from harry, the two of them then continued following the voice and soon ran into Hermione, Ron and Lockette and told them what they were hearing before running after where they could hear the menacing voice with the others running after them unable to hear the voice.

They all then froze and gasped when they saw Mrs Norris (sorry if wrong spelling) filches cat, petrified hanging from a light of sorts by its tale. Bloom then spotted writing on the wall, by looking at the flooded corridor and saw it's reflection and read it as did her friends bloom felt sick from the stench of fresh blood and by what the writing said (same as in movie, not sure if the same in book haven't got that far yet) bloom then saw her bonded pixie begin to read it and instantly grabbed her and covered her eyes with her index finger and hid her from the disgusting writing and the monstrous things it said in her robe pocket .

Not moments after they arrived at the scene and read the threatening message about the hare of slytherin returning to Hogwarts did members and staff and just about every other student in Hogwarts came around the corners and into the corridor all freezing on the spot and gasping at the scene before them, harry and his friends incredibly close to a petrified cat and blood writing on the wall making it look like it was them who did the terrible. (By the way none of the staff or other students outside bloom's friends knew about her bonded pixie).

Dumbledore then sent the other students away and began helping them out of trouble with the old innocence until proven guilty excuse which would keep them out of trouble while they figured this thing out.

A10 minutes later…

The five of them headed back to their dorms, Lockette still hiding in bloom's robe pockets and still undiscovered by other students and the teachers, however, bloom did have a slight feeling that Dumbledore was aware of the little pixies presence, when bloom and Hermione got back to their dorm, bloom used a small enchantment to get her own room added on to the dorm, which appeared to be just a doorway against the wall and whenever someone opened it they would just see a closet of clothes embedded into the wall, however, when bloom opened it she entered a large room which was sound proofed so that she could speak to the pixie without getting court as well as speak to her friends about what was going on in Hogwarts this year without anyone ease dropping.


	21. no pain no gain

Bloom awoke the next day and looked around and saw only Hermione was in there dorm room, it was the weekend so no classes were on, bloom then quickly got dressed and headed towards the door she had created and opened the door and saw her bonded pixie sleeping on a makeshift bed on a wooden desk bloom had created when she created the room. Bloom then picked the sleeping pixie up and placed her in her robe pocket so lockette wouldn't wake up to later alone and start exploring the castle and getting into trouble.

"So Hermione what's going on today?" bloom asked as she turned to Hermione who was just finishing off her homework.

"There's a quiditch match, Gryffindor vs. slytherin" Hermione said as she wrote the last sentence in her book before looking up at bloom, bloom then smiled slightly as she hoped that this years match wouldn't be as dangerous as last years.

Later…

Bloom headed down to where school kept the brooms and placed it under one of the benches ready for if something went wrong again making it so she could stop Harry from falling to his death like he nearly did last year, all the while lockette was flying next to bloom's head on the right hand side asking what she was doing and why she was doing it. "Last year professor quirell hexed Harry's broom stick to make him fall to his death and when that didn't work they tried using the killing curse of which I intercepted" bloom explained earning a shocked expression from lockette.

"You survived the killing curse" lockette gasped.

"Only due to the dragon fire if I hadn't possessed it I would have died there and then" bloom explained before heading up to the stands when she heard the teams entering where she was, getting ready to play quiditch.

Bloom sat between Ron and Hermione, wand at the ready for any suspicious signs, after what happened last year and what was occurring this year with the petrified cat, stopped from getting through the gate to the Hogwarts train and the hearing of strange voices.

Brooms then took to the skies as the game began, bloom then noticed Harry and Malfoy in a verbal fight which ended the minute Harry saw the golden snitch behind Malfoy, bloom then smirked when she realized Malfoy had no idea the golden snitch was only inches behind him and if he grabbed it they'd win the game. Harry then zoomed past Malfoy nearly knocking him off his broom by the sudden burst of speed as Harry flew after the golden snitch, Malfoy then saw glimpses of what Harry was chasing and flew after him at incredible speed and caught up to Harry easily and began chasing the snitch and were neck and neck the entire time.

Bloom then noticed something ne of the roaming bludgers changed course and began chasing after the two seekers, mainly Harry, bloom instantly knew something was off by all the turns it made and constantly chased the seekers and was giving a similar magical aura to that of a particular house elf that bloom didn't want to see again, bloom then felt her anger begin to rise as the bludger followed the seekers circles beneath the pitch as they chased the golden snitch.

"Achio (not sure of spelling) broom" bloom said as she took out her wand, the broom she had hidden then came out from beneath the stands and flew up and stopped in front of her, bloom then jumped upon it and flew beneath the pitch as quickly as possible so she wouldn't be stopped by the professors. Bloom then began chasing after the bludger waiting until she got close enough to strike it and destroy the bludger before it could do any damage, the only problem was the broomstick was too slow (it was one of the school's old basic broom sticks that came out before the nimbus 2000), heck she could even fly faster than this even with her injured.

The snitch then suddenly flew upwards and Harry shot up after it, however, when Malfoy tried it the top of his nimbus 2001 hit the side of the pitch and sent him in a forward flip onto the pitch and landed doing the splits before getting whacked on the head, full pelt by his broom stick which snapped on the impact with his head.

Harry then continued to fly after the snitch and began to extend his arm, only inches away from clasping the snitch in his right hand, when the bludger came up from below the pitched and slammed into his arm, breaking his arm and make him temporally lose his balance, the bludger then began heading back at him, only this time bloom managed to get close enough to do something about it, as Harry's left hand clasped the snitch just before getting knocked off his broom from the shake of pain from the bludger causing him to forward flip onto the ground never once losing grip on the snitch which was followed by the usual announcement of who the victors were, before they saw bloom take the bludger to the gut and shatter her broom as her legs were forced through it, bloom then griped onto the bludger not once letting go of it or giving way, Hermione then used her wand to shatter the bludger, Harry then slid next to bloom while gripping his arm.

"You okay?" Harry asked as his voice became overwhelmed with concern and emotion bloom then whispered weakly.

"yeah I'll be fine" she said before leaning in closely and whispered in his ear something that made him blush slightly, bloom then got something that looked similar to a silver heart on her chest which vanished almost instantly and bloom knew what this was and smiled greatly as she realized she had just obtained her charmix. Professor Lockhart then came up to them and tried fixing Harry's arm only causing his bones that were broken to completely disappear and before he could try a different spell on either of them they were both taken to the hospital wing.


	22. a night in the hospital wing

That night…

Bloom and Harry lay in there hospital beds, Malfoy had been set off a few hours earlier. "That stupid elf is so going to pay for this" bloom growled to herself.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he turned to face bloom, making sure not to apply pressure to his boneless arm.

"the aura of that bludger…it's sort of a magic signature and it matched that of that annoying medalling house elf" bloom said in angry tone as she remembered what happened the last time she encountered the house elf and how he caused her simple defence spell to stop a cake from falling to be reversed at her and act as offensive attack and open her old wound. "come to think of it there was a faint magic signature on that wall that made us miss the train that looked remarkably similar to the signature of that house elf" bloom added, glowing slightly from her over whelming anger. Harry knew that he had to help calm bloom down otherwise the school was going to need a new hospital wing, he then grabbed hold of bloom's hand that was closest to him, trying not to make his injury worse in the process. Bloom then gasped at the sudden feel of his hand, she blushed heavily as the realization sunk in, she then felt her anger diminish within seconds. Bloom then gave Harry a weak smile who then blushed deeply like bloom had as he gave her a shy smile.

They both then heard something that made there blood run cold, a menacing voice whispering to itself was heard yet nothing could be seen "kill mussst kill born to kill, I mussst obey and kill" it said, Harry began looking at the ceiling and all around the room trying to locate it's source, as did bloom only she was listening more closely to it, trying to translate it, she didn't understand why Harry could understand as if it was English and she could just barley understand it. Harry's eyes then lay in front of him where he saw a very familiar house elf.

"Hello" dobby said in his normal cheerful tone.

"Dobby" Harry gasped shocked by the sudden appearance of the elf. Bloom then turned to Harry, the voice had stopped, her eyes then fuelled with the power of the dragon fire as her to anger continued to rise and was reaching it's limits when Harry gave her hand a light squeeze, bloom then looked at their entwined hands and felt all her anger disappear.

"what do you want elf, after what you pulled last time and what you pulled today I would have thought you'd stay as far away as possible" bloom said as she a scowl replaced her weak smile.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Harry asked, glaring at the house elf.

"not kill you sir never kill you I'm only trying to get you to leave Hogwarts as history is to repeat itself and you should be as far away from it" dobby answered, bloom and Harry's eyes went wide at hearing this.

"Repeat itself you mean this has happened before?" Harry gasped.

"oh no dobby shouldn't have said that" dobby said in a worried tone as he reached and grabbed Harry's medicine that was in a bottle that had a skeleton design, he had drank it so he could grow his bones back before getting a little help from bloom's dragon fire to speed up the healing process slightly and decrease the pain of the experience. He then presumed to strike himself in the head and on the face with it while also saying "bad dobby, bad dobby, bad dobby" he repeated striking himself and repeated saying this until Harry tore it away from his grasp, bloom then slid out of her hospital bed and came around behind dobby and gripped his neck and lifted him off of Harry's hospital bed.

"now answer his question or you'll find yourself with a few new and more suvier burn marks than the other ones" bloom threatened as she remembered how she had seen that dobby's fingers were bandaged and due to her dragon fire she could tell they were burn marks from an iron, teachers could then be heard in the corridor and heading this way, dobby then clicked his fingers and disappeared in a puffy of smoke that looked like him before it fully disappeared into the air, bloom then rushed back to her hospital bed, ignoring the pain that thundered through out her entire body with each step she took, she then turned on her side so she wasn't facing the entrance as did Harry, however, Harry did outstretch his uninjured arm to bloom and bloom took his hand and as they both hung their arms limply and listened to professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall enter the hospital wing with a new patient, a new year Gryffindor Collin (the kid with the camera) and placed him in a free bed, they then took his camera and checked if he got a picture of his attacker before he was petrified, only to find the insides of it fried as smoke arose from it.

"What does this mean" asked the head of Gryffindor.

"it means our students are in terrible danger and that the chamber of secrets has been opened again" Dumbledore answered solemnly knowing this could be the end of Hogwarts and that if the school closed other than obvious out comes there was also the problem that the monster would also leave the school and continue it's attacks. Meanwhile bloom and Harry were both wide eyed and began to squeeze each others hand growing worried at hearing that the chamber of secrets had been opened before, they were also confused to teachers obviously knew more about the chamber than they had told the students after all they knew it opened before so they had to know something about how the monster got around the school and why it was attacking the students. Right?


	23. duelling club

Bloom and harry now healed, although bloom still had a few broken ribs and hole inside her, headed down from the hospital wing after Madame pomfre had checked them to make sure they were alright, they had been told to go to the great hall for something about a duelling club.

On their way down they met up with ron and Hermione. "hey guys" harry said to them before receiving a hi back from each of them.

"you'll never guess what we found out when Collin was taken into the hospital wing last night" bloom said to them earning a few curious looks form them.

"what?" Hermione asked.

"the chamber of secrets has been opened before" bloom answered before getting a nod of confirmation from harry who now wore a grim expression as he tried to figure things out.

"it's been opened before?" Hermione and ron gasped.

The grand hall…

The four of them walked in to find a crowed of every student in school except them around a row of tables of which stood upon professor snape and Lockhart they were apparently teaching students spells to use for self defence with physically demonstrations. The four of them then gathered around the table near the front, they couldn't wait to see this (especially bloom, harry and ron as these were there two least favourite teachers in a duel, no way this couldn't come out hilarious).

One spell later…

Professor Lockhart was sent flying by Snape's expeliarmos spell (sorry about spelling), when the professor managed to get back to his feet he looked towards snape and began saying to heal his soar pride by saying obvious the spell was and how easy it was to stop it, however, Snape's reply all but cornered him perhaps it would be prudent to teach the students to block unfriendly spells". Lockhart thought for a moment he had to get out of this next duel he knew he'd be beat easily and he would be exposed as a fraud for it but was then struck with inspiration.

"an excellent suggestion professor snape now for some volunteers potter weasley how 'bout you?" he asked as he pointed towards them with his wand, harry then began to head to Lockhart's side of the tables.

"weasly's wand is too unstable and would have harry, himself and probably half the school population sent to the hospital wing in a match box, perhaps someone from my own house, Malfoy perhaps" snape suggested as Malfoy got a top the stage (I don't think anyone thought they were just going to disarm each other and end it there) "avertay statue" Malfoy declared when Lockhart reached two instead of waiting for three and stuck harry sending him flying, he then got back up to his feet and felt the anger over whelm him, as it was doing bloom, only she was used to it and was holding her anger back, however, she had began to glow slightly at Malfoy's cheap shot.

"wizdazemprer" harry countered sending Malfoy flying and landing in the splits position before been yanked up by snape and losing his footing and when snape let go he fell onto his backside getting more laughs from the students who had only just managed to stifle the laughter from his previous fall, he then got himself up and saw a disapproving scowl of disappointment on Snape's face.

"serpensorciour" he then yelled as he trusted his wand out, a green snake then flew out of it and began slithering on the table looking around at the students, baring it's fangs as it hissed menacingly.

"now who shall my firssst victim be, who wantsss ssome sss hmm perhaps yoou" the serpent hissed, as it turned to Justin finch, to almost everyone all it was a combination threatening hisses. Professor Lockhart then sent the serpent flying which had little affect.

"don't you dare harm them sssnake you shall not harm them" harry said in parsel tone not realizing it, bloom began to whisper what harry was saying in English without realizing it, she was too busy trying to place the language before realizing it was similar to that voice only she and harry could hear, she still could just barley understand it, but still there was one thing the confused bloom and that was the one in the walls she and harry had been hearing was bigger, deeper, more threatening, dangerous and more evil and obedient than this one. Bloom then stepped forward, snape had just recovered from harry new language and ws about to vaporize the serpent, not realizing the serpent had stopped making it's threatening hisses and had calmed down, bloom then trusted her wand out and hovered it into the air and began using an information extractor spell, to get the language and to see if it new of the monster in the castle, the snake was then vaporized just as bloom got the last bit of information from it, nothing about the monster but she now could speak and understand parcel tongue perfectly. Harry then came out of his slight trance he had gone into when he began speaking to the snake and left not wanting to end up in trouble for something, assuming it was due to his and Malfoy's duel, when he left he was confronted by his friends and he found out he had been speaking snake language, bloom also found out she had absent mindlessly translating what harry had been saying, even though only ron and Hermione heard and paid attention to her.

"I think it was some sort of snake that petrified that cat and Collin, it's language is similar to that snake" bloom said.

"well we have to be sure, I've managed to 'acquire' some ingredients for polyjuice potion during Snape's classes when he wasn't looking, it will help us find out who the hare of slithering is me and ron think Malfoy knows something the potion will allow us to pump Malfoy for info without him even knowing it and now all we need to do is brew it up" Hermione explained.

"ok but I won't be needing any of it because of my you know what (fairy, didn't want to say the name in case anyone heard her, she couldn't risk it even if her friends were confident no one was listening to them) powers I can change my shape to look like someone else, it's a simple spell" bloom explained.


End file.
